


exceptions

by kyitsya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Beverly messes up an officer for her son, Don't mess with family, Gen, I just love mirror beverly so much and I had to write something for her, Mirror Universe, Picard isn't too happy about it, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, This is based off of the mirror comics and not the novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyitsya/pseuds/kyitsya
Summary: As a medical officer, Beverly refrains from doing harm to draw no ire upon herself and her family. The Hippocratic Oath holds a respected place within her.Unfortunately for the officer who seized her son, there are exceptions...
Relationships: Mirror Beverly Crusher & Mirror Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I know that mirror Beverly technically held the title of "captain's woman" in the novels, so this whole exchange would not have been possible, but this fic is based off of the comics where she holds her regular position as CMO on the stolen Enterprise.
> 
> I just wanted to briefly explore mirror Beverly and mirror Jean-Luc's tense relationship and here we are :)

_Do no harm._

It was a foolish code for the world that she lived in—leaving an attacker alive was a sure way to get one's throat slit on the ISS Enterprise—yet it was one essential to Beverly's profession. Medical officers were the only individuals who could be supplied trust in the brutal regime that was Starfleet. Though there were times where she curbed the urge to retaliate, Beverly acted as one of the few who followed the code to a greater extent than most would. This guideline that she had set for herself spared her numerous injuries seeing as her fellow officers dismissed her as a mere spectator. She had no pawn in the game of conquest.

Beverly stayed comfortably in her rank. Her staff did not bother to challenge her for Chief Medical officer; her prowess in the vulnerabilities of the body and toxins long deterred anyone from earning her wrath.

Everything she did was for the sake of her remaining family. The savage clamber for power did not concern her.

She simply completed her job.

If her captain ordered so, she would wordlessly sew up anyone—no matter how much they had wronged her. There were, of course, exceptions... Much like the officer who lay before her feet, body contorting into sickening twists as he gasped out vile curses through a constricting throat. The emptied hypospray hung by her side, though she quickly dropped it to attend to the main matter: Wesley.

Her son was hunched over, his hands on his neck. Coughs and ragged gasps wracked his form. He had stumbled away the second the toxin slackened the officer's hold on him; Beverly was quick to rush to him.

"Wesley—" She breathed, relief spreading through her as Wesley rose his head to look at her, albeit in pain. Her eyes fell upon the blooming bruises in the shape of the officer's fingers—it had been quite a strong hold.

There had been no hesitation in her actions. The sound of Wesley choking had made her see red, grasp the hypo from her pocket, and plunge it into the officer with great force. The oath had its place, this was not one of them.

"Mom—The captain—"

"Hush, now." She murmured, delicately gripping his chin while scanning the area with a medical tricorder. It certainly wouldn't do for him to talk after such a strain on his throat. "I'll take care of the captain."

With a tap of her badge, Beverly summoned Nurse Ogawa alongside a clean up crew as the wheezes below her stilled. She did not falter in healing Wesley nor in clearing the bruising—fingers falling onto the required instruments automatically—as the body was disposed of.

Setting the dermal regenerator aside, Beverly gently bumped her forehead against Wesley's, an action that sparked a series of embarrassed mutters from the teenager. Agitation rolled through him, but Beverly paid no heed to it, her mind lingering on his broken words not too long ago. Wesley was right, the captain would have an issue with the events that had played out.

The officer had been on Picard's important tier lists. She had been specifically ordered to check his condition to make sure he would prove useful to the cause. Picard would be disappointed.

Unfortunately for him, Beverly was enraged.  
  


It did not take long for the captain to pay her a visit, the automatic doors sliding open to let the striding figure in. His menacing form towered over hers as she sat by her desk, eyes locked onto the screen before him.

"What can I do for you, Jean-Luc?" She murmured dully, recent events still replaying in her head. 

The impoliteness did not go unnoticed, though he made no move to correct nor strike her.

"Let's not play any games, Doctor. I want to know why an officer, who I _specifically_ sent to you with the intent of getting him back alive, is now floating in the void of space."

"He laid hands on Wesley." The answer was sweet and succinct, the discussion finished in her mind. She did not see a need to continue. This did not satisfy Picard.

"You could've simply incapacitated him, and you damn well know that!"

Her cold gaze settled onto Picard's grey eyes at the grilling tone.

"Had you seen his hold on Wesley, I would beg to differ!"

He had come so close to crushing her son's throat.

"You disobeyed orders." There it was, that sharp, commanding voice. One that laced fear under every single crew member's exterior.

Any other officer would've braced from such a statement. Beverly was not any other officer. She remained composed, her title granting her immunity. That, and Picard's trust in her.

She was the only medical officer allowed to treat him in dire situations. The only one who had proven time and time again that she was not out for his position nor ship. As long as she and Wesley were safe, she would not raise a hand in disobedience.

Except this once. The officer had overstepped and had paid the price.

"I will treat other's kin as if they were my own, Jean-Luc, but I will not have them treat mine like dirt!" She hissed, hoisting herself out of her seat, fingers splayed on top of her desk. "If you want your officers alive, I suggest you start recruiting ones who know not to touch my son."

It seemed she had struck a nerve. Picard laid his own palms against the sleek metal and leaned forward—a captain gaining the ground that she had seemingly won. She retreated slightly at the advance, an action that she would angrily ruminate about later.

"It would do you well to remember whose ship you are on."

Unwilling to push her luck, Beverly released her locked arms, fingertips lifting off of the desk, and settled back into her seat with a dignified air to her. She'd let him have this physical victory.

"Of course." She conceded, dipping her head. "However, we all have our limits. He crossed mine."

A nearly inaudible growl rumbled in Picard's throat, his displeasure practically radiating off of him. Beverly did not dare pull her eyes away from him, alertness overtaking her. Though he was slightly more civilized than the rest of the crew, Beverly never let herself doubt that she was interacting with a creature who would not stop himself if she went too far.

"I would ask you to note that your limits mean nothing for future reference..." His tone was glacial, as if the cold cosmos resided in his chest. "Orders are to be obeyed on my ship. For Wesley's sake, I'd advise you to follow them."

Tension seized her body at the threat; a malicious smile painted Picard's face at the reaction. No, she would not risk it. Could not.

"Yes... Captain." She gritted through her teeth, anger filling her at the submission that gripped her. She could end him with a single swipe of a scalpel or the hiss of a hypospray... but that would only lead to Commander Riker taking over, someone who was more beast than man. No, she needed Picard alive and well.

He sheltered her despite his moments of infuriation with her. This weakness had to be exploited. 

It was all for Wesley. She had finally found them a home that was as safe as it could get. She could not afford to ruin it all.

"Good." Picard withdrew, bringing himself to his full height once more. He smoothed his uniform of nonexistent wrinkles with a swipe of his hands, before spinning on his heel and vanishing out the doors. Her office became breathable once more.

Beverly was left fuming at her desk, hand curled into a tight fist until she was at the brink of piercing skin—before she stopped herself. Rationality swept anger to the side as she realized that she had gotten away with minimal damage. Wesley was alright.

Would be alright. Not matter what.

Her fingers relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this later because I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but I just had to throw this out today. My brain wouldn't let me have peace until I did so.


End file.
